onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The ASL Pirates/JInbe involvement
Jinbe has long been considered the 'next strawhat'. As he is just getting off of his boring cover story, with a poneglyph no less, and the climax with Big Mom seemingly coming soon a lot of had said he is joining here pretty soon. Jinbe getting the poneglyph makes me think that this is gonna happen sooner rather than later because i assume that he knows that Robin can read them and what is he gonna do with a poneglyph? They are pretty much useless so is he just gonna carry it around everywhere until he meets up with the SH or will he actively seek them out not only because of that but because he wants to join again? I have a couple theories on how this could happen, if it does. 1: Jinbe and Wadatsumi on their way to find the SH or other buisness run into the Sunny Crew and the Big Mom ship and proceeds to help them fight and or escape from the Big Mom pirates. A thing that is crucial to this is that Big Mom is not on the ship. After they escape they go to Zou and then Luffy and the others join back up with them. A potential problem with this is Wadatsumi. While this doesn't seem likely (like at all) it could solve the BB pirate matchup of Sanjuan Wolf 2: Same thing as the first but he helps Sanji fight off the Big Mom pirates and stall them until Luffy gets there. I could also see them actually taking out the entire ship with Jinbe and Wadatsumi which could excelerate the Big Mom fight. Similar to the Kidd alliance. 3: The sunny crew get captured and then Jinbe on his way to join the SH in dressrosa, after seeing it in the newspapers, goes and helps luffy and them to get them back. 4: After Zou and all that (maybe Wano as well) the final battle comes with Big Mom and after that Jinbe joins since he is freed from his pact with Big Mom 5: The Kid allaince has been planning on taking out Big Mom, shown by Kid taking out those two ships. This is during the Sh taking out Kaido btw. Then it is kinda the same situation with #4. These are all the situations that I could see Jinbe joining but as i adressed in the 1st one Wadatsumi would have to join as well which i am opposed to. Another thing that I noticed but am not entirely sure of is when Jinbe is in the story line. He was shown seeing the newspaper about the alliance of Law and Luffy and then he left the town the next morning. As Dressrosa is an arc that has taken only one day so far then Jinbe is one day ahead of the current story line so that kinda complicates things but it also gives more of a chance for #3. Any other theories about Jinbe? Category:Blog posts